Finding Family
by Camma
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the world of Star wars to find out who they really are. One will find her only family one will find out what happened to her family.
1. EVIL SITH EMPEROR!

"Who would have guessed that we would end up here?" I said to Jen Dor Quito, my best friend.  
  
"You just HAD to get the tickets from a guy outside the theatre didn't you?" She said folding her arms.  
  
"What, they were two dollars a ticket!?" I screeched.  
  
"You don't buy movie tickets from a grifter!" Jen continued to shout at me. Well you see this is what happens when you buy Episode II tickets from a guy outside the theatre that looks exactly like Jar Jar Binks. What!? I was just looking for a good deal on tickets and suddenly I'm the bad guy!? Look this is how it all started.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Me and Jen stood in line for Episode II. Me all decked out in my padawan get-up, including the braid, ponytail, boots, lightsaber, robe, and tunic, all bought at a costume shop, and Jen in normal everyday stretch jeans, Blink-182 t-shirt, and sneakers. We wanted to get good seats for the movie and ones that were affordable at the same time. When it was our turn to get our tickets, it went down hill from there. The tickets were ten dollars each! I only had nine. Jen had zip. I sighed and walked away.  
  
"Hey! Yousa looking for affordable tickets?" A guy that looked freakishly like Jar Jar Binks asked me.  
  
"Yeah, you got any?"  
  
"Yes mesa have two left." He said handing me the tickets. I thanked him and walked away.  
  
"Hey Jen I got two tickets from another window come on!" I called grabbing her arm and running in through the snack line and into the theatre that another guy that looked strangely like one of those bugs from the planet Genosis. We sat on the best row, the middle row and started to watch the movie.  
  
"Um. I don't mean to burst your bubble Jo, but there's no one else here." Jen whispered to me. I ignored her.  
  
"SSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!! Movie." I scolded her. We had gotten to the part where Chancler Palpatine was talking to a few senate members when we started to get sucked into the movie! "Now this is definitely not part of the movie!" I yelled over the air that was getting sucked in.  
  
"When did you figure that out!?" She yelled back before she was sucked into the screen.  
  
"JEEEEEEEEENNNN!!!!!!" I screamed after her. I let go of the seat and sailed after her into the vortex/screen.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"Yeah so, they were cheap tickets!" I yelled back. I suddenly looked around us. I smiled sheepishly. "Uh Hi." I said. Everyone that was in the room was staring at us. Jen went really red.  
  
"Who are you and where did you come from?" Palpatine said firmly to Jen. He turned to me and went really red and exploded. "You of all people should know to NEVER interrupt a meeting of great importance! Who is your master? I would like to have a word with them."  
  
"I have no master. I'm not a padawan. I'm not even from this planet or even this galaxy! SO don't go harshing all on me until you know the whole story, you... you... you.. you evil sith emperor!" I yelled. Jen looked around at the astonished faces. My nostrils were flaring as I clinched my fists.  
  
"Uh Jo just calm down before you have a cardiac arrest. Look I know we're in some fictional world, but YOU HAVE GOT TO CALM DOWN OR WE'LL BOTH END UP DEAD!!!" She screamed.  
  
"I guess you're right." I sighed.  
  
"Jo sometimes I think you are a blond."  
  
"Hey! My hair is light brown! Not blond, light brown." I corrected her.  
  
"Now that we have calmed down, who are you both?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"I'm Jo Den Kenob. That's Jen Dor Quito. We have no idea how we got here." I explained.  
  
"Very well, one more thing, why are dressed as a padawan if you are not one?" He asked.  
  
"Well you see, where we're from all of you are fictional characters in movies and books. We went to see one of the movies so I decided to dress up as a padawan." I said.  
  
"Do a test I want you to." Yoda spoke up at last.  
  
"I will take them to the test room." Mace said. Yoda nodded. Mace led the way to a small room. Mace sat down in a chair and motioned us to do the same. "Now I you both to hold out your arms." He commanded and we both did as we were told. He took out the test thing that Qui-gon used on Anikan in Episode I.  
  
I winced as he tested me then Jen. He turned around and studied the screen. "Interesting, you both have the same mediclorian count as Anikan Skywalker. Jo I want you to concentrate on moving this tracer."  
  
"Ok." I concentrated only a second and it began to move. I lifted my hand and it went up. I lowered my hand and it went down. I set it down and Mace motioned for Jen to do it to. She did the exact same thing as me. We went bugged eyed at each other. O.O yeah that one!  
  
"It seems that you have the force with you. I've never seen this kind of thing before. Have either of you had any kind of training?"  
  
"None at all." I answered.  
  
"Hmm. No training. This is interesting. What about your lightsaber?" He motioned at my plastic replica.  
  
"It's not real see." I got up and pressed the power button. Instead of the blue plastic sliding down, a bright blue beam shot out. O.O "Ok, maybe I'm wrong."  
  
(At this time if you have the cd please play 'Once Upon a December' of the Anastasia soundtrack.)  
  
Right then I knew that my life was missing a piece that I never knew existed. I knew that I was adopted, but I didn't know that I would later find my family here. Jen was also adopted. She too, like me, realized that we might find the missing piece of our lives in this world. "You look familiar." Mace said out of the blue. "Both of you do, but I can't just place it." I closed my eyes and soaked in this new information.  
  
Something was going on and someone knew, but wasn't going to tell us easily. An image suddenly flashed in my head. A man about 35 with light brown hair and a beard. A voice shouted in my mind, 'Nooooo!!! Jo Den!! Keep away from her!' I gasped as I stumbled. It was the voice of the man only it was younger.  
  
"Hey Jo! Snap out of it!" Jen yelled. I blinked and looked up to see four faces. Wait! Four, that's not right! There's only supposed to be two people in here with me not four!  
  
"Wha-wha-what happened?" I asked looking confused at everyone.  
  
"You gasped and fell over that's what happened." Jen said looking at me.  
  
"I think I can sit up." I said as I sat up. "Ow. My head feels like it exploded."  
  
"I told you not to eat that dip! It was a year old!" Jen scolded me.  
  
"Oh well, it was good dip." I said smiling. I looked to see who else had come in. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anikan Skywalker. "Hi." I said holding out my hand. Obi-Wan and Anikan smiled at each other. They each shook my hand. I got up and measured them up. "Ah dang it! Why do I always have to be short?" I am 5'4'' a very small person. Jen snorted.  
  
"Because Jo, you're a hobbit! I've told you a million times! They're out side in the hall waiting to attack you; I saw them planning it at the theatre." She said. -.-  
  
"You know I hate you." I said.  
  
"I'm darn proud of it too." She smiled. I sighed and shook my head. This is going to take awhile. 


	2. Finding out

We walked down the hall to the room we were in before I went kerploosh. Mace talked with Yoda and the council for a few minutes while we waited outside with Obi-Wan and Anikan. "I don't think we have been introduced. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan Anikan Skywalker." He said.  
  
"Hi. This is Jen Quito and I'm Jo Den Kenob." I said. Jen looked at me then him. She made an oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-it! looks. O.O Yeah that one!  
  
"What is it Jen?"  
  
"It's just that you look so much like Obi-Wan. I mean the hair, the eyes, the nose, chin, ears, and so on." Jen said. Anikan then began to study me and Obi-Wan too.  
  
"She is right master; you and Jo have a startling strong resemblance." He said looking back between us. Has the whole world gone mad?  
  
"It's probably just a coincidence. I mean a lot of people look like each other and they either don't know each other and aren't related at all.* I mean how in blazes could Obi-Wan be related to me when I'm not even from this world!?" I finished huffing and puffing. Jen just looked at me and smiled. Anikan just laughed. "Why is everyone suddenly laughing at me?"  
  
"She even acts like you master." Anikan laughed.  
  
"Oh that's nice. I act like a- how old are you?"  
  
"35." Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"Thank you. I act like a 35 year-old guy. That's just nice."  
  
"Can't you just taste the sarcasm? Mmm, sarcasm." Jen said licking her lips. I just looked at her. The door that I was leaning on suddenly opened.  
  
"Aw!" I yelped as I fell backwards. I looked up to see Yoda chuckling to himself. "Oh that's nice even the small green dude laughs at me." I said under my breath."  
  
"What was that Jo?" Jen asked.  
  
"Nothing." I shook my head.  
  
"How old you are?" Yoda asked.  
  
"I'm 14 and Jen's 16." I said getting up. He nodded and whispered something to another member of the council. They nodded and they too proceeded to tell the next council member in line.  
  
"A lot to learn you have. Will go with a master or padawan each of you. Go with Obi-Wan Jo Den will. Go with Anikan Jen will." Yoda said. We both nodded and turned to leave with Obi-Wan and Anikan. I stopped when a council member placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"We wish you speak with you Ms. Kenob." He said.  
  
"Ok." I said as I followed them to the council room. I stood in the middle feeling like a microbe under a microscope.  
  
"Great pain I feel in you. Know who you are you don't." Yoda said after a long silence.  
  
"Yes. I never knew my real family. I was adopted. I'm afraid that I don't know where this is leading."  
  
"You look quit familiar." Another member of the council said.  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
"I know where. Master Kenobi had a sister. Her name too was Jo Den. Only she and another child were sucked into a vortex 13 years ago. We believe that you are his lost sister. The other child, just by chance, was Master Qui-gon's younger sister. We believe that your friend Jen is his sister." Mace said. I stood and soaked all this in. The voices in my head started whispering, then talking, then yelling.  
  
'JO DEN!!!! Obi-Wan come back!' A mother's voice screamed.  
  
'Where is she? What happened to her mother?! Where is Jo Den?' A young man's voice rang in my head.  
  
'I'm sorry son. She's gone, something happened to her. I don't know what it was either. I'm so sorry.' The voices faded then came images of faces. Obi- Wan's, a woman that looked almost exactly like her, a young Jen. Then they stopped as I opened my eyes. I was breathing hard and sweating. I looked hastily around the room.  
  
"Much pain and sorrow I feel in you." Yoda said shaking his head. "Go tell Obi-Wan you must. Go you may." I bowed and left.  
  
(Play Faith Hills 'Cry')  
  
As the doors closed I walked for a little bit and looked around. I then leaned against the wall and slide to the floor and quietly cried. I couldn't believe it. I found my only sibling, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I had found my family. I leaned my head back on the wall and looked out the window. I'm home. I never thought I would be happy to cry.  
  
I smiled as the tears continued to flow. I never want to leave. I have to tell Jen. "Jen! Oh crap she's probably pacing back and forth right now worrying about me when I've only been gone five minutes." I yelped as I got up and wiped my face a little and ran down the hall to where I had seen her and the others go. I slowed down and wiped my face again as I caught my breath. 'I hope I don't look like I've been crying.' I thought to myself. I then stepped forward as the door slid open. I saw Obi-Wan and Anikan talking and Jen pacing.  
  
(pause the song)  
  
"I keep telling you you're going to ruin the floor if you keep doing that." I said with a half smile. She ran up to me and started to blubber about how worried she was. She was squeezing the life out of me. I love her dearly as a sister, but she was killing me! "Help! Obi-Wan, Anikan!" I wheezed as she continued to give me the death grip. They smiled and tried to pry her off.  
  
They tried six times before she finally loosened and let go. I fell back gasping for air. "Dear you have got to stop doing that!" I said  
  
"Well stop giving me a reason then."  
  
"Ok I'll try. Look we need to talk." I said getting down to business.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About our families. Come on." I said taking her outside. "I found our families." I simply broke it to her.  
  
"You did? That's great. That's wonderful. Who are they?"  
  
"Well you have an older brother. He was a Jedi master. Only he was killed 10 years ago by a sith. His name's Qui-gon." Jen stared at me.  
  
"I can't believe it. I never thought that it could be him. Well who's your family?"  
  
"I found my brother. It's... it's..."  
  
"Yeah yeah it's who?"  
  
"My brother is Obi-Wan." I said sighing. She smiled softly.  
  
"We're home. After wondering about who we really are, we found out. We really destined to become Jedi. Well I'm just glad that I'm with you for this adventure."  
  
"Me too, me too." We hugged and walked back in.  
  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Yeah, here in a second." I answered. I walked over to Obi-Wan and was about to tap him on the shoulder when..  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" I jumped fifty feet in the air.  
  
"Sweet Jezebel! Don't do that!" I said calming down. He just chuckled and turned around. "Ok um yes I need to talk to you." I said as my heart pounded.  
  
  
  
HAHA! Cliffy!  
  
Anyway the sentence with a * is on purpose. One day my friend Jessica, she's Jen, was in Wal*Mart in the video game isle when she saw my twin! Only it was a boy! And my 3rd cousins have a cousin named Alex and she looks exactly like me! She walks like me, talks like me, draws like me, sings like me, has the same obsessions, that sort of thing. SO go out there and find your twins! Arrr maty! 


	3. Ow

I breathed in and out as quietly as I could. "Look Obi-Wan, I know you had a sister and I know where she is."  
  
"How do you where she is?" He scowled at me.  
  
"Because... because... because I'm your sister. That's why we look so much alike. That's why I fainted I that room with Master Windu and that's why I was summoned to the council room." I said breathing a sigh. I looked at the ground for a while. He then set a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see his eyes rimmed with tears.  
  
"Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really me." I said as He drew me in a hug. I started to cry tears of happiness on his shoulder as he did the same with me. After a few minutes a woman came into see what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. I turned to see her. It was Padme'. "Has something happened?"  
  
"Yes, something has. Senator Amidala allow me to introduce my sister Jo Den Kenobi." Obi-Wan said. I bowed before her.  
  
"She looks so much like you." She replied.  
  
"So I've been told." I replied. Jen came over and gave me another death hug. "Gug! Help!" Again Anikan and Obi-Wan had to pry her off of me so I could breath. "One other thing, I found Jen's family too or at least her brother."  
  
"It's Qui-gon!" She squealed. She twirled around in her robe and tan tunic. I shook my head. Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"I don't know whether to laugh or scream." I said. Everyone gave up on never expecting surprises and continued to do what ever is was before. I sighed and yawned.  
  
"You look tired." Jen said. I just looked at her and shook my head.  
  
"I'm not tired I'm just overwhelmed that I found out who I am and found out who you are. That's all."  
  
"You lie like a rug. Go take nap or something."  
  
"No. I told you already I'm not tired."  
  
"Again you lie; you have bags the size of Anikan's butt." She smiled. Anikan perked up when he heard his named. I laughed.  
  
"What?" Anikan asked.  
  
"Nothing you don't want to know." Jen replied. "Now you go sleep."  
  
"I told you I'm not tired. The only way for me to go to sleep is for you to force me and I don't think that it's possible." I said folding my arms.  
  
"You are SO dead wrong. At least go sit down." She kept saying.  
  
"Fine I'll at least sit down." I went and sat on the couch opposite of Obi- Wan. I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
"NOW!" Jen yelled. I suddenly found myself lying on my back on the couch.  
  
"What in blazes!?" I yelled.  
  
"I told you I could make you sleep." Jen said.  
  
"Yeah like having my brother, Anikan, and you on top of me is going to help." I said sighing. "Fine I'll take a nap or something. Just get off me!" I said. They finally got off as I sat up. "I think you cracked a rib Jen." I joked. I got a pillow in the face for that.  
  
I laughed and laid back down. I stared at the ceiling before I let out a frustrated sigh. I sat up and took my robe off as I laid my head on the back of the couch. "Having trouble sleeping?" Obi-Wan asked as he came and sat beside me.  
  
"Gee could you tell?" I sighed again and closed my eyes.  
  
"When the cold of winter comes Starless nights will cover them In the veiling of the sun We will walk in bitter rain But in dreams I can hear your name And in dreams We will meet again When the seasons and mountains fall And we talk till end of days In the dark I hear a cry To lead me there I will go there and back again." He sang. I felt his hand rubbing against my cheek as I drifted into a pleasant sleep. About an hour later I snapped my eyes open. I found I was lying on the couch. 'Obi-Wan must have moved me. I sat up and looked around. Anikan, Jen, and Obi-Wan were talking. I walked over and was about to say something when-  
  
"I feel it too." Anikan said. We ran into Padme's room to find the centipedes on her. Anikan sliced them. I looked out the window to see the robot thing that had let them in. I ran and jumped through the window and grabbed hold of it.  
  
"Whoa, way to high and way to fast!" I hollered as we flew towards where ever it came from. We came so close to a building that it nearly took my hand off! "Agh! Hey would you please try and at least not try to take my hands off!" I yelled at it. We came close to this one building with a craft waiting there with someone on the ledge. They saw me apparently and took out something and aimed it at me. "Aw man."  
  
The person shot at me and hit the druid. It blew apart and I went sailing downward. Thank god I took sky diving lessons. I saw Jen and the others coming, as I was taught I angled my body to fly their way. I managed to grab hold of the hand grips on the back. I then climbed into the cockpit. "Took you long enough." I said.  
  
"Well you know Jo I just couldn't decide on what craft to use. I wanted to know how fast, what engine design, and all that was so it could fit my needs." Jen said.  
  
"Right now I have a great urge to smack you upside the head." I said sitting down.  
  
"Well save it for later right now we need to catch that assassin." Obi-Wan said. "Will you stop doing that!?" He yelled at Jen.  
  
"I really want to live to see tomorrow please!" I yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Jo; I forgot that you hate flying. Anikan told me earlier that you also hate flying, Obi-Wan." Jen retorted.  
  
"I don't hate flying, but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan yelled at him.  
  
"Jen look out for the-" Anikan started.  
  
"Too late!" I screamed. We went through the purple energy. It was like having your whole body fall asleep. "Jen if you do that again I will kill you with my bare hands!"  
  
"What are you doing he went that way!?" Obi-Wan shouted.  
  
"Taking a short cut." Jen replied. I just sat back as we turned through a whole bunch of traffic till we finally stopped.  
  
"Some short cut. You lost him back there." Obi-Wan said. I spotted the ship going under us.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Jo and co." Jen said as she jumped out of the ship and landed on top of the one we were following. Anikan nodded and jumped off too.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." I said. I sighed as I jumped in the pilot seat and took it in for a landing. Just before we landed the bounty hunter shot something at Anikan and Jen, but missed them and hit us. As we were about to crash we were sucked into a great light. 


End file.
